Akatosh
Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time,Varieties of Faith in the Empire is the chief deity of the Nine Divines,For my Gods and Emporer the official religion of the varying Cyrodiil empires, such as the Septim Empire, and Reman Dynasty. He represents the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy. Along with Lorkhan, he is one of two deities found in every Tamrielic religion. He is generally considered to be the first of the Gods to form in the '' Beginning Place''. After his establishment, other spirits followed his example, and the various pantheons of the world emerged. Before the Ages of Man suggests that he and Auri-El are the same being, but further confirms that after his formation, time began.Before the Ages of Man In the province of Cyrodiil, his main chapel was located in the Cyrodilic city of Kvatch The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and he was the most prominent of the gods represented at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City.Guide to Imperial City At his chapels, Akatosh blesses parishioners with increased magicka and speed. The books Ten Commands: Nine Divines has the following command from Akatosh: Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests.Ten Commands: Nine Divines Temples built in his honour can be seen at the Arboretum, and the Temple of the One, both located in the Imperial City. Arriana Valga, the Countess of Chorrol, is a devout follower.Guide to Chorrol Wayshrines * Southeast of Skingrad and east of Silorn * East of Anvil and just north of Fort Strand * South of Bruma and north of the Orange Road * Just outside of the southern wall of Cheydinhal Praying at any one of these will grant the Jaws of Akatosh Spell. Dragon Breaks A Dragon Break is an event where the timeline of the world of Nirn is suddenly split. They are known as Dragon Breaks, because Akatosh, symbolised as a Dragon, is the god of Time, and thus, a break in the timeline can be viewed as breaking the Dragon. Only three Dragon Breaks have been recorded and verified historically, as, due to their very nature, the majority of people would be unaware of their occurrence. The first of these is the arrival of the Aedra.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? The second of these is the so called Warp in the West (or the Miracle of Peace), which was brought on by the building of Numidium in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall,The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall however it is mentioned that Akatosh, Mara, and Stendarr were responsible for this event.The Warp in the West The third Dragon Break as featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim occured when the Ancient Nords cast Alduin the World Eater forward in time. Other examples include the elevation of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil to Godhood,The Egg of Time as well as the book, The Dragon Break Reexamined, since it references events which had not yet come to pass The Dragon Break Reexamined Amulet of Kings The artifact known as the Amulet of Kings was created by Akatosh. As lord of the Aedra, Akatosh took pity on the plight of Men, who were slaves of the Ayleids,Shezzar and the Nine Divines and, drawing precious blood from his own heart, blessed St Alessia with the blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids.Amulet of Kings He then gave her the Amulet of Kings, and the Eternal Dragonfires, which, when lighted, would restrict the Daedra to the realms of Oblivion. The Amulet contains a gem of Alessia herself, and eight other gems, one for each of the Eight Divines The Remanada mentions the amulet, and how it was a symbol of the Reman Dynasty, how it was lost during the Interregnum, before being found by Tiber Septim Remanada Behind the Scenes * in The Four Suitors of Benitah, Kena Warfel Tomasin claims that it is possible to prove that Akatosh, Oblivion, and Nirn are the same thing.The Four Suitors of Benitah * In the King Edward book series (readable in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall), Akatosh appears as a Golden Dragon, and allows Edward to ride upon him.King Edward, Book I Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind ** The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal ** The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles ** The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile References de:Akatosh Category:Nine Divines Category:Aedra Category:Oblivion: Characters